brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
|Related themes = Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows }} Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix was a subtheme in the year 2007. It only contained one set which was 5378 Hogwarts Castle. It is also the first story in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7. Plot Lord Voldemort has returned, but Harry realizes that the Ministry of Magic is doing everything they can to keep it quiet, including appointing the sadistic Dolores Umbridge as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher at Hogwarts. Instead of teaching the students how to defend themselves, Umbridge teaches them useless defensive theory because of Cornelius Fudge's paranoid fear of Professor Dumbledore raising an army to take down the Ministry. As such, Harry and his friends decide to start their own secret group, called Dumbledore's Army, where Harry teaches them how to defend themselves because of Umbridge's refusal to. Meanwhile, Harry has visions in his sleep of a dark corridor, and his connection with the Dark Lord's mind becomes even more dangerous. Professor Snape is appointed to teach him Occulemency (the form of magic that blocks out others thoughts). These lessons are disastrous, and Harry's inability to close himself off from Voldemort's thoughts leads to deadly consequences: Voldemort tricks Harry into going to the Ministry of Magic with a fake vision of Harry's godfather Sirius Black being tortured, as Voldemort knew Harry would want to save the the closest thing he had to a father, at the Ministry. It is clear that Voldemort needs Harry to recover a prophecy for him, but a battle commences in the Department of Mysteries and the prophecy is smashed in the chaos. Sirius Black is killed by his deranged, maniacal cousin Bellatrix Lestrange and Harry is devastated by the loss. Harry returns for another awful summer with the Dursleys, knowing that things in the wizarding world are about to get much worse. LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 During the 2011 video game LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7, the Order of the Phoenix is the first playable story. In the story, there are six levels based on the events in the book/film, which are: Dark Times * Playable characters: Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley * Enemies: Dementors * Main locations: Little Whinging, Above River Thames, Ministry of Magic * Unlockable Characters: Elphias Doge, Arthur Weasley (Torn Suit), Dudley Dursley (Grey top) Dumbledore's Army * Playable characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger * Main locations: Hogsmeade * Unlockable Characters: Cho Chang (Winter), Hermione Granger (Winter), Neville Longbottom (Winter) Focus * Playable characters: Harry Potter, Severus Snape * Main locations: Little Whinging, 12 Grimmauld Place, Room of Requirement * Unlockable Characters: Dudley's Gang Member, Molly Weasley (Apron), Snape (Underwear) Kreacher Discomforts * Playable characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black * Boss: Kreacher * Unlockable characters: Arthur Weasley, Kreacher, Sirius Black A Giant Virtuoso * Playable characters: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley * Boss: Dolores Umbridge * Main locations: DADA office, Forbidden Forest * Unlockable Characters: Dolores Umbridge, Emmeline Vance, Neville Longbottom Sets Sets Released for the Movie * 5378 Hogwarts Castle - 2007 Lego-harry-potter-5378-harry-potter-castle.jpg.jpeg Sets That Include Features Used In This Movie/Book * 4840 The Burrow - 2010 * 4841 Hogwarts Express - 2010 * 4842 Hogwarts Castle - 2010 * 10217 Diagon Alley - 2011 * 4867 Hogwarts - 2011 Minifigures |img5=Hermootp.jpg |txt5=Hermione Granger |img6=LegoDumbledore(LightBlue).jpg |txt6=Professor Dumbledore |img7=Snape4.jpg |txt7=Professor Snape |img8=Umbridge.jpg |txt8=Professor Umbridge |img9=Ronsleepandawake.jpg |txt9=Ron Weasley }} Gallery Harry_potter_and_the_order_of_the_phoenix-1-.jpg|The poster which the LEGO poster recreates. Category:Harry Potter Category:Harry Potter subthemes Category:Themes introduced in 2007 Category:Subthemes Category:Licensed themes